Conventional techniques for terrain classification include the use of radar cross section (RCS) backscatter for single polarization synthetic aperture radar (SAR) or examining the scattering physics using multiple-polarization SAR. There are a number of issues to be addressed when solely relying on radar backscatter. For a single-polarization radar operating over a fixed range of frequencies, terrain backscatter is strongly dependent on not only the material itself, but also an antenna to terrain geometry during radar imaging. Furthermore, the moisture content of the material, such as soil, may change and, hence, impact the radio frequency (RF) reflectivity. The result is different types of terrain may exhibit similar radar backscatter, thus leading to detection and classification ambiguity. Another approach for performing terrain classification using SAR images requires multi-polarization SAR image systems, which are often unavailable.